


假如我的男朋友变成了一条鱼

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *佑灰**伪现背/just一个猜想借梗自《假如我的爱人突然变成一个馒头》by,作家 双喜





	假如我的男朋友变成了一条鱼

全圆佑，不喜欢吃鱼。  
这对中华料理安利小能手文俊辉来说，是一件麻烦的事情。  
鱼，多好听的名字，一看到这个方块字，中华小当家就能联想到涮洗得雪白肥嫩的鱼肚，红烧麻辣鱼上泛着红光的美丽色泽，以及酸菜鱼片滑嫩得入口即化的口感......在中国人眼中成为余裕的象征，需要在唇齿之间细细品尝，挑剔着咬到那一口鲜的----鱼啊，怎么会有人不喜欢吃鱼的呢。  
“所以，知道那个么，不爱吃鱼的小孩，真的会变笨的。”坐在宿舍阳台吹夜风的时候，文俊辉忽然就对着身后靠在客厅里床头打游戏的那副镜片讲了这么一句。  
手指在屏幕上娴熟地交错划过，眼睛并没有离开屏幕，全圆佑专注打游戏的时候，背会微微弓起来一点，拆了没来得及吃的乐事薯片敞开着大方的袋口朝着门的方向歪倒，显然没有功夫理会整天脑子里不知道在想些什么的文俊辉危言耸听。  
“......啊。内。”由于眼神停留在屏幕上大脑好生运转了一会才缓缓作答的男朋友略微抱歉地简短答完，又匆忙补上一句，“就是，不想吃。”

“切。”文俊辉打了个哈欠，夜里的空气有些凉了，他看了眼全圆佑床上摊成一团乱的被子，无心帮他收拾，从阳台上跨过来踩在床尾道了个晚安，头也没回就上楼了。人走到玄关没忘了回头补一句:“别睡太晚，游戏可以明天再打。”  
全圆佑积极地应和着，尾音消失在文俊辉转身合上的门后。客厅里只剩下他一个人，手机屏幕却被无端按灭。

其实，要是可以吃鱼的话，也不是不喜欢吃的啊。  
全圆佑有点头疼地把脸埋进臂弯里，衣服上残留着文俊辉上次执意要扛一大桶到他们这一层宿舍来的衣物柔顺剂香味，闭上眼睛，脑子里跳出来的一条鱼再次让他吓一跳。  
记忆会变得顽固，是因为有某种特殊的东西，但这个意味不明的梦境是为什么记得那样牢，全圆佑快要因此困惑到锤头。

“喵------”还是练习生的时候喂过的那只猫，很爱吃鱼。绕路去给它喂了一袋小鱼干之后步行回宿舍已经很晚，大家都各自安静睡下。默默从浴室里出来栽倒在被子上，一天的练习结束之后，就会带着肌肉的酸痛，像坐滑滑梯一样、顺利地、一下子坠入梦境。

  
第二天从梦里沉沉醒来，全圆佑看见天已大亮，大家都还没走，有人在浴室里吵吵嚷嚷，还有人在阳台上说话，一副乱哄哄有事发生的样子。全圆佑迷迷糊糊朝着向自己走来的队长问:“怎么了？”  
“俊尼不见了，昨晚还在房间睡觉的，早上胜宽想吃吐司发现今天俊尼没起来，仔细一找根本找不到。”崔胜澈满脸烦躁不安地在房子里里外外走来走去，全圆佑一下子清醒过来跳下床，连衣服都来不及换就跟着到处去找，大家一个一个找不到就去公司看文俊辉是不是去了练习室，渐渐只剩下全圆佑一个还没刷牙的留在宿舍。  
“圆佑，圆佑，我在这。”  
恍惚中全圆佑像听见文俊辉那不熟练的韩语口音在喊自己的名字，平素冷静又慢热的猫科动物急出一脊背细细密密的汗，隐约觉得俊尼肯定还在宿舍，成员们都跑去公司了还没有消息传来，啊，好烦躁。

“啪嗒。”有什么东西拍打了一下地板，在安静的空气中引起全圆佑的注意，他扶了扶眼镜走过去凝视着地板上那银色的.....一条，狠狠地咽了咽青春期过后愈发凸出的喉结。

全圆佑的男朋友，突然有一天变成了一条鱼。  
起因是也许前一天练习的时候他说好想吃剁椒鱼头，绘声绘色地用有限的韩语词汇跟大家描绘中国的剁椒鱼头多么多么鲜美；也许是因为结束之后全圆佑跟他一起去了便利店买小鱼干，全圆佑是买给猫吃的，文俊辉是为了喂养他自己。  
但这些都不重要了。重要的是，现在文俊辉变成了一条鱼，还是最普通的那种银色的鱼---也就是会被吃掉的那种。这下全圆佑慌了神。

普通人可能会首先关注这条鱼这么努力地蹦跶是不是因为它快要翻白眼了，但那个不是全圆佑的脑子。  
全圆佑蹲下来，对着地板苦恼地皱起眉头。  
首先，需要确定的是，现在文俊辉变成了一条鱼，我是把他当作一条鱼，还是继续当作一个人？

也许，出于延续的爱，自己会始终把他当作一个具有独立人格、但表达不出来的人。  
那么，他就得说服队友们也相信，这个不是鱼，是不可以放在冷冻室里的。  
地上的文俊辉尾巴快要把底下那块地板拍碎了，全圆佑才后知后觉地伸手把鱼---啊不，男朋友捧起来，只穿着袜子跑进浴室把水龙头打开，把手里的鱼轻轻放进适度的冷水，堵上塞子，让水蓄起来，自己趴在浴缸边上目瞪口呆地看男朋友在里面游出一道优美的弧线。

接下来，全圆佑想着，得去买个鱼缸，透明的比较好，这样可以保证采光，我得把他妥善地安放起来，绝对不能放在厨房、餐桌或者走廊的地板上，以免他被人误食。还要通知每一个队友，绝对绝对不要想吃鱼，也不要买鱼回来---从此以后宿舍里，不，公司里除了俊尼这一条鱼，禁止出现任何其他的鱼，以确保任何情况下俊尼都不会被同其他普通的鱼混淆。----这是保障俊尼生命的重大举措。

尽量延长它的生命同样是个大问题。淡水鱼对环境是很敏感的，不能让水质出现不为人知的变化，那么接下来，我就得买一个水质净化器，也许还要买个监测温度的温度计。  
全圆佑埋头在navar上搜索养殖淡水鱼的方法和注意事项，看到弹出来的广告页面上淡水鱼被做成看不出形状的料理图片就手抖地划过去，心里一阵紧张，张嘴都快喘不过气来了----跟他男朋友刚才躺在地板上绝望的挣扎倒是一样。

以后，生活里就不可以接触任何其他鱼做的食品了，不管是鱼肉寿司，还是生鱼刺身，看得出来鱼的形状的不可以，看不出来形状的更加不可以......身边的人大概会渐渐开始厌烦全圆佑因为生活变化而神经兮兮地对与鱼有关的一切都反应过度---但是那有什么办法，你让你男朋友也变成鱼试试看啊。

俊尼一个鱼待在鱼缸里，也是会寂寞的吧。以前他都不怕冷不怕热的，待在恒温的水里生活一定也很没意思。全圆佑决定以后每天尽量早点儿回来，脸贴着鱼缸跟他说会儿话，虽然他搞不好由于生物本能以后都不会说话也听不懂自己说话了...但是你想啊，俊尼他从外国来都能慢慢变得会跟自己交流，自己为什么就不可以跨越一下障碍学着跟变成鱼的男朋友交流呢---虽然物种和国别差距还是有点大---但是为了俊尼，全圆佑感到不得不严肃起来。

这样一来，就得去联络有名的博物学家，借阅一些书...即使不能一下子学会交流，也要防止被困在鱼的身体里的文俊辉感到寂寞---鱼也会抑郁的吧，而且什么事都忘记得很快，全圆佑默默在备忘录上打出一行“以后按照记忆周期每个周期说一次我爱你以及文俊辉我叫全圆佑我是你的男朋友”，想了想又删掉，不行不行，这种话平时都不会讲的，而且这么长俊尼会记得很辛苦，那就换成“文俊辉我是全圆佑你好今天心情怎么样”。但是这样也不太好，万一俊尼听得懂怎么办呢？那他会不会很想回答，想回答又说不出口的话，岂不是更着急，那就换成...啊...换成什么呢...

正在发呆的全圆佑感到手肘有一点清凉，低头一看，浴缸里的水已经漫出来了！再仔细一看，俊尼不见了---全圆佑吓得手机也不要了关掉水龙头四处找鱼，在浴室里踩湿了袜子各个角落都找遍了就是找不到，一推开没关好的门却在门边看到自己昨天喂的那只猫----

“喵---”猫咪抬起清澈的瞳孔，嘴角神秘地上翘，冲着自己作了个媚眼。

  
“啊啊啊----”睡梦中的全圆佑喊出声惊醒过来，黑暗中没有人理会他，定了定神，有人在说梦话，上铺有人磨牙，一个平常又平常的夜。  
“呼---”全圆佑长出一口气，拍着胸口心神不定地再次睡去。

那晚过后全圆佑就开始有意无意地不吃鱼，对外只说是害怕鱼腥味。  
全圆佑当然也记得，那晚后来的梦里面，自己慢慢养成了善待每一个鱼的习惯，并且再也不吃鱼，本能地希望自己路过的每一条小河里的每一条鱼都能得到也许从未得到过的关爱。即使是在水族馆隔着玻璃罩子，也要趁人不注意送出一个小小的轻轻的吻，也许这只鱼会把他的消息告诉大海里其他的鱼，然后大伙儿一起帮他把俊尼找回来......

全圆佑在起床前的梦的断片里还在执着地用电脑记录着关于鱼的日常和点滴，一篇私密博客的结尾，他写上，也许有一天，跟你道过晚安之后，闭上眼就能感觉到有什么东西窸窣钻进我的被子，被窝被掀起来的一块漏风到我肩膀上来，我不用睁开眼睛也能伸出胳膊兜住---因为我知道，你终于回来了。

  
“俊尼晚安。”文俊辉看着手机屏幕上闪烁的信息，习以为常地回复了一句晚安就睡下。连同他在内，谁也没有注意，全圆佑从还是练习生的某天就开始执着地要对文俊辉说晚安，后来忙起来就变成kkt上的晚安通讯，比他不吃鱼还要早......


End file.
